Dasha
Dasha (D'''/onald and T/'''asha) is the relationship between Donald and Tasha Davenport. They are a married couple, living together in Donald's mansion. They have no kids together, but they live with and essentially raise Tasha's son (Leo) and Davenport's bionic teenagers (Adam, Bree and Chase) Other Names *Tonald (T'/asha + '''D/'onald) *Tashald (Tash/'a + Don/'ald) *Donasha (Dona/ld + Ta/'sha') Background Before the events of the first episode, Donald and Tasha married after online dating. Donald didn't tell Tasha about the bionic super-humans living in his basement until after their marriage. Also, Tasha has not mentioned her history with her ex-husband, but it is quite possible she mentioned it before their marriage, or during their dating. Moments Crush, Chop and Burn *Donald carried Tasha to the house. *They were acting affectionate to each other through the entire episode. *They kissed. *Donald tricked Tasha with a robot that looked like him at the end of the episode. Speed Trapped * Donald wants to have a romantic dinner with Tasha because it's their anniversary. * Donald tells Adam, Bree and Chase to stay far away from his and Tasha's dinner. The Rats Strike Back * Tasha thought that Donald should give Adam, Bree and Chase more freedom. Parallel Universe * Donald is Tasha's servant. * Donald didn't want Tasha to find out he was upstairs. * Donald says that Agent Gordon chained Donald upstairs to Tasha. * Tasha doesn't say anything to Donald. * Donald got Tasha's message. * They were watching a movie together. * Donald said Tasha was smart. Leo vs. Evil * Adam, Bree and Chase try to hide the fact that they teleported Tasha to an unknown place from Donald. * Donald is shocked when he finds out about Tasha. * He tries everything to get Tasha back. * Donald corrects Tasha when she says "teleplanted". Trucked Out * Donald tries to hide the monster truck from Tasha. * Donald crashes through a wall during Tasha's speech. * Tasha yells "DONALD!". * Donald says to vote for Tasha and beeps the horn. Memory Wipe * Tasha wants to interview Donald. * Donald gives Tasha his wallet. * Tasha slaps Donald. * Tasha wants to know what happened to Donald. * Tasha shouts at Donald. * Donald erases Tasha's memory. Avalanche! * Tasha doesn't want Leo touching Donald's inventions. Prank You Very Much * Tasha helps Bree with her prank, which is the same thing Donald tried to do. Twas the Mission Before Christmas * Donald shows his christmas cards to Tasha. * Tasha pulls Donald to Perry. * Donald gives Tasha a scarf. * Tasha says thank you to Donald. * Donald says you're welcome to Tasha. * Donald disagrees with Tasha. No Going Back * Tasha calls Donald. * Tasha blames Donald. * Tasha says that Perry shouldn't blackmail them but Donald says deal. * Tasha hugs Donald. The Jet-Wing *Tasha didn't want Donald to go in the jet wing. *Donald convinced Tasha by telling her she could broadcast the event. Zip It *When Tasha assigned Donald chores, he argued. *Donald said they were plenty of things he'd like Tasha to do around the house but stopped when Tasha gave him a look. *Donald body slammed Tasha through the doorway. *He then exclaimed "Guess what honey? I won!" Three Minus Bree *Donald wanted to kiss Tasha. *Donald looked in Tasha's eyes. Description Their relationship appears loving. Donald sometimes deceives Tasha, like during Rats on a Train, Dude, Where's My Lab? and Memory Wipe. However, they appear to overcome these difficulties and form a cohesive team when parenting Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. Fanfiction *Fear of Heights *High Alert *Online Dating *Donald Davenport Teenager Userboxes Codename:Dasha ---- Codename:DashaFan Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Shippings Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Pairings with Donald Category:Non-Bionic Category:Love Interests Category:Dooley/Davenport Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Pairings with Tasha Category:2015 Category:Tasha Davenport Category:Pairings with adults